Cheating
by Ms.Indecisive
Summary: Edward has been acting very strangely lately, and Bella is getting worried. Could he really be cheating on her? Had he found another desire? Read and review.


Bella lay in bed, waiting for Edward to arrive at her house. It had been awhile since she had seen him, and she grew more anxious by the minute. She turned on the CD her stepfather had given her, letting it sooth her.

"I wonder where Edward is." Bella said to herself, feeling an urge to speak.

"I'm right here." came a familiar voice from outside. Edward jumped inside of her room and sat down next to her. Bella blushed, feeling embarrassed that Edward overheard her talking to herself.

"How are you?" she asked, giving him a slight kiss on his cheek. He gave his famous crooked smile to her.

"I'm perfect."

Immediately, Bella sensed something wrong. Edward seemed a little too jumpy when he said his last statement. Bella waved it off, not paying too much attention.

"Perfect." she said, leaning in for another kiss. She waited for his familiar pine smell, but received another smell.

"You smell like strawberries." Edward's eye widened for a split second and went back to his cool phase.

"No I don't." he said, shaking his head. She nodded.

"Yes you do. Why do you smell like strawberries?" Bella was extremely confused. Vampires don't eat human food, so why would he smell like strawberries?

Edward started to stutter a little bit. "Al-Alice p-probably had strawberry scented perfume on when she gave me a quick hug today."

"She hugged you?" Bella asked.

"You know Alice." he shrugged. He got up. "Listen Bella, I have to go home. See you tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Bella sat in her homeroom, tapping her books. In the next class, she would be sitting next to Edward. This way she could ask him about his funky behavior from the day before.

"Bella!" said Jessica, sitting next to her. "Bella, I didn't know that you wore lipstick! You said you didn't want me to give you a makeover because you didn't like makeup."

Bella showed shock on her face. "I don't wear lipstick."

Jessica raised an eyebrow. "Really? I saw a splotch of red on Edward's collar this morning. Oh well. I guess it's just a stain or something. Or," Jessica said with a laugh. "Maybe he's cheating on you."

The bell rang, and Jessica left. Bella remained motionless and quiet.

Could he really be cheating on her?

Edward plopped down next to Bella. "Hello." She turned, and saw the reddish pinkish dot on his collar. Bella turned away, and let her thoughts take over.

* * *

Bella sat at her desk, turning on the computer. She wiggled impatiently as her super slow computer loaded at a sluggish pace.

"Come on, come on! You told me an important piece of information so long ago that affected my whole life! Please, please, tell me this one!" she sobbed, scared of what the device would tell her.

Finally, the Internet came up and she clicked on the search bar. She typed in 'ways to know a boyfriend is cheating on you.' She clicked on her search bar.

Here are her answers.

_Okay, if you've reached this page, you think something's up with your boyfriend. We'll tell you if you should kiss him or SLAP him!_

_He's been acting really weird and/or nervous around you._

_If things get really awkward he leaves._

_He's a little late for things such as being with you on a date._

_This one is if he's really stupid. He has a lipstick print on his collar. _

Bella's heart dropped. So it was true. He was cheating on his heart's desire. Something in her heart chinked. She stood up, grabbed her jacket, and slammed the door. She grabbed her keys and left the house. Bella ran to her truck, feeling the rain roll down her already moistened cheeks.

Bella pulled into Edward's driveway, and screeched to a halt. She got out of her beat up car, and entered the Cullen's house. She walked up the stairs and found Edward sitting at the piano.

"Bella!" said Edward, surprised. He smiled, but stopped when he saw Bella seething. "What's going on?"

"How about _you_ tell me." she said, shoving him ever so lightly. (It hurts her fingertips, but she didn't tell him.)

"I don't know what you mean."

"Can it. I know you're cheating on me. The lipstick on the collar, you being late, and getting all nervous around me!"

Edward laughed. "Bella, I am not cheating on you! Where did you get that kind of idea?"

Bella blushed. "The internet."

"You believe the internet?"

"It told me you were a vampire." Bella concluded, crossing her arms. "And we know that's true."

Edward lifted Bella's chin delicately with his fingers. He pulled her in for a kiss and told her in a soothing voice. "I am not cheating on you, and I never will. I love you Bella Swan."

Bella felt swooned and decided that her accusations were ridiculous. After all they had been through! Would he really have cheated?

"Okay. Sorry Edward. I'm going home now." They exchanged goodbyes and apologies and Bella left.

Edward let out a sigh of relief and ran downstairs to the kitchen. He started breathing heavily.

"Thank God she's gone." he said. "Now I can be with my forbidden desire." He looked at his shameful love.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know she would come. Now, now we can be together."

And with that, Edward put his strawberry ice cream cone into his mouth.


End file.
